Rosalina
Rosalina Mario is the secondary tritagonist (and possibly a forgotten character as of 2018) of the SuperMarioLogan franchise. She made her debut in the American Idol reboot, but she wasn't relevantly introduced until the following video, Mario's New Girlfriend!. She is a human that was born and raised in outer space by two green aliens, and it's possible but in confirmed that she still lives with them. She is known to be the adoptive mother of Jeffy. As of October 27, 2017, Rosalina became the official wife of Mario. As of Bowser's Mistake! on the 25th of July 2018. Rosalina has not made any appearance, leading to the belief that she has been retired from the series. However, Logan has yet to confirm Rosalina's status. Whether she was erased from SML history and the minds of the character, or simply continues to exist off-screen is unknown. Though if Mario trying to have sex with a pencil in "Jeffy's Teddy Bear!" is any indication though she was referenced in game in "Cody Plays Tennis!". Jeffy possibly mentioned her in Jeffy Breaks His Leg!. She was the most prominent female character in the series until she went on a hiatus. Biography In Rosalina's Parents!, it is revealed that Rosalina was found as a baby by two green aliens, who adopted her, although they didn't tell her that they were not her real parents. Her real parents are unknown. Rosalina first appeared in the American Idol reboot series, but she wasn't properly introduced until the video, Mario's New Girlfriend!, where she and Mario fell in love and started dating. There have been times where Mario and her argue, but these arguments mostly have been caused by Jeffy. There were also times when Rosalina was theorized to have broken up with Mario, but they remain together to this day, and she was super excited to get proposed to. Personality In her first two appearances, she was a crybaby who sobbed over the stars because the sun took them away. Rosalina missed her star, Luma. But then, Mario brought him back to her, causing her to love him. For the rest of her appearances, she has been portrayed as a stereotypical ditzy dumb blonde, most likely because her initial personality was flat, one-note, and annoying. Despite this, she is incredibly sweet and caring. Overtime she developed to be more intelligent and less dumb And much more serious and not oblivious. She is very kind to Mario and is 100% in love with him, unlike Peach, who treated him like dirt, often for very minor reasons that makes her seem like she's using him for her own ends. Rosalina also has deep motherly affections towards Jeffy, while Mario hates Jeffy and wants to get rid of him (completely justifiable). She can get defensive of Jeffy to the point that she ruined her own husband's reputation, claiming to the police that Mario likes to beat Jeffy up all the time, which is not factual. However, in recent appearances in newer SML videos (2016–present), Rosalina is shown to be unreasonably impatient towards others, especially Mario, to the point where she acts like a selfish brat, shown in Jeffy's New Toy! (where she imitates Mario being shocked by her sudden appearance in his house). In the same episode, she is revealed to have an evil and torturous side, as she terrifies Mario just for lying to her. This revealed that Rosalina can also be hypocritical, as she criticized Mario for lying, even though Rosalina lied to the police that Mario likes to beat Jeffy all the time. Furthermore, Rosalina was with Mario the whole day, leaving there no time for Mario to call a prostitute. She also attempted to call the police on Mario in The Dead Body!, assuming that Mario purposely killed a hobo, without any evidence that he purposely did so, or letting him give an explanation. Additionally, Rosalina is shown to be immature for her age, due to her initial cries over the sun blocking the stars, though this seems to subside. In addition, in Jeffy's Brain!, she thought it was perfectly acceptable to throw her plate of unwanted food at the wall, just because Jeffy, a twelve-year-old kid who also acts immature, does the same multiple times. Rosalina has pedophiliac tendencies, as shown in Jeffy's Brain!, in which she flirts with Jeffy just because of his French accent. Her pedophiliac tendencies are also shown in Shrek's Coma! in which she actually dates Shrek in the body of Atso (an obese second grader), just because she thought Atso's body was sexy and forced Mario to say sorry even though it was her own fault Mario break up with her. Likes and Dislikes Likes * Mario (husband) * Stars * Luma * Star Wars * Dancing with the Stars (formerly) * Jeffy * Starbursts * Stargazing * The "Chocolate? What Chocolate?" Card * Nighttime * Pizza * Hot Dogs * The Bunny Do * Her Foster Parents * Italian cuisine * Thanksgiving * Starbucks * Milky Way * Snickers * Throwing stuff (just like Jeffy) * Shrek * Turtles * Christmas Trees * Chinese Food Dislikes * Nancy * The Sun * Daytime * People saying bad words (despite saying bad words herself) * Bad Behavior (despite having bad behavior herself) * Liars (despite making lies herself) * Snakes * Does Bad Things Guy * Dead bodies * People who killed Jeffy * Jeffy's Bad Behavior (Sometimes) * Mario (Whenever he disciplines Jeffy too harshly) * Being Kidnapped * Mario watching porn (She counts this as cheating) Criminal Record * Domestic Violence- In almost every Jeffy Video, she will abuse Mario after he disciplined or punished Jeffy for his actions and even gone as far to lie to Brooklyn T. Guy about Mario beating Jeffy up as a hobby in Jeffy's Bad Word!. * Attempted murder- In Jeffy's New Toy!, she tried to kill Mario for lying to her after saying he was watching "Ass Pounders 2" by dressing as Areola. * Filing a false report- In Jeffy's Bad Word!, She lied to Brooklyn Guy that Mario likes to beat Jeffy up and also accusing him for rape. * Pedophilia- She is attracted by Shrek in Atso's body in Shrek's Coma! and flited Jeffy for his French Accent in Jeffy's Brain! Vehicle(s) * Dark Red (between 2009-2011) Honda Civic (shared with Mario; currently) Relationships Mario Rosalina truly loves Mario and has a strong bond with him. He's Rosalina's husband. She is mostly seen hanging out with him. She also takes care of Jeffy with Mario as a parental guardian. Nowadays, Rosalina rarely gets really irritated with him being mean to Jeffy, though. After Jeffy got taken away in Jeffy's Parents!, she gets mad at Mario for his heartlessness and breaks up with him on the spot. She later returns to him when he adopts Jeffy. In Black Yoshi's Mistake!, Mario proposes to Rosalina. Surprised and delighted, she says yes. In Mario's New Hat!, the two's wedding day has finally arrived. Though she almost calls it off when Mario mysteriously disappears. Once Mario finally shows up as a Frog and explains what happened, Rosalina declares that she doesn't care what he looks like and she loves him for him. Goodman (after comically warning Mario that she'll take everything he owns because she didn't sign the prenup) makes them take their vows and they finally get married, with their kiss breaking the spell over Mario. Jeffy Rosalina is very nice to Jeffy and seems to really care about him. Rosalina loves Jeffy. She does not seem to have a serious problem with Jeffy's unintelligence and is willing to spend time with him. Although she is not Jeffy's birth mother, Rosalina can be seen as a good adoptive mother to him and will often get defensive to Mario about abusing Jeffy and intervenes when necessary. The only time Rosalina gets frustrated with Jeffy was in Jeffy Gets Potty Trained! when she forced him to eat his peas, but Jeffy demanded Marshmallows instead. She also sometimes gets mad at him in recent videos. D-Money Rosalina's ex-boyfriend that Mario got jealous over. D-Money broke up with her since she was being dragged along with him too much. Her parents had preferred her dating him instead of Mario. Bowser Junior Rosalina first met Bowser Junior in Jeffy's Birthday!, when Jeffy was about to go on the jungle gym with Junior and his friends, and Junior found her really hot and liked her breasts. In Smart Jeffy, Junior caught Rosalina's attention by calling her "Busty Tits" and Junior explaining to her what happened to Jeffy. Rosalina is shown to be nice to Junior, he is shown to have a little crush on her (as Junior told Jeffy that his mother is very hot in Jeffy's Birthday!), but it's unknown if they still have a good relationship. Nancy Rosalina has held a grudge against her since Jeffy's Parents!. She can't stand her beating up Jeffy. When Jeffy gets taken away, she got frustrated with Mario, yelling that she can't believe he let Nancy take him away, trying to convince him that Nancy beats Jeffy, but Mario shows absolutely no concern, even stating that it's good that she beats him, leading Rosalina to break up with Mario for his heartlessness. Shrek Rosalina and Shrek dated in Shrek's Coma!, showing that Rosalina likes Shrek and considered him a nice guy. However, they broke up in the same episode. Bowser Though the two have rarely interacted directly, it can be assumed she dislikes him considering Mario's dream at the beginning of Mario The Babysitter! and she was horrified when Bowser knocks Mario to the ground in The New House!. However, in Jeffy Goes To The Zoo!, Rosalina does not intervene when Bowser makes fun of Mario over Harambe's death, even laughing briefly when Bowser tells him that Junior would never do anything bad around gorillas. As seen in Bowser's Mistake!, she feels bad for Bowser's Ex-Wife for having to date him. Trivia * In Rosalina's Ex-Boyfriend!, it is revealed that Rosalina's birth sign is Aquarius, which means she was born between January 20 through February 18. * Rosalina is allergic to ramen. * Rosalina is a vegetarian. * Rosalina's status in the series was unknown for half a year as she went on a hiatus until she returned in Jeffy's Switcheroo! to Bowser's Mistake!, after those videos she appeared she went on a hiatus once again. **It's revealed by Chilly in her Facebook that Rosalina's actress Elaina no longer works in SML, hence that she attends an out of state college far away from Florida. So it remains unclear if Rosalina would return to SML but with a new actress or if she will remain non-existing. * She learned Chinese sometime between Jeffy Has Kids! and Jeffy's Switcheroo! * In Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? Episode 3, it is revealed that Rosalina believes in the flat Earth theory after being asked in a question for $10,000 by Brooklyn T. Guy about if the Earth is flat or not. * It has been revealed that she is officially married to Mario in Mario's New Hat!. * Rosalina loves Starbucks.Happy Merry Christmas! * She has been shown to be a big fan of Star Wars in several videos. * Like Bowser Junior and Joseph, Rosalina also believes that the sun is a planet Mario's New Girlfriend!. References Poll Do you like Pre-Jeffy Rosalina? Yes! No! Kind of. Do you like Post-Jeffy Rosalina? Yes! No! Kind of. Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Females Category:Mario characters Category:Heroes Category:Main characters Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Season 7 Debuts Category:Plushies Category:Plush characters Category:Important pages Category:Nintendo characters Category:Fictional characters Category:Retarded Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Mothers Category:Revived